A Place for Lovers
by ccinnie
Summary: My very first fanfic. A tradgy happens to Duncan and Courtney, can there relationship survive through anything? Even death? CxD minor BxG
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfic EVER, so um, i hope you guys like it, even if no on reads it i'll probably keep writing cause i want to see how i end it :) enjoy

* * *

Duncan Pov

Finally I have Princess right where I want her, that TV show four years ago was the best thing that ever happened to me. She really helped me, although I'll still do something illegal every once in a while just for the rush. But being 20 I would have to go to jail instead of Juvie, and then I would be separated. Plus the last time I checked the princess didn't save the prince. But know I have her sitting next to me, blind-folded, ranting about it is her right to see where I was taking her blah, blah, blah. But what she doesn't know is that I have a small box with a ring inside in my pocket. I'm going to propose to her tonight. I made reservations for a very fancy restaurant, that all of our old total drama island friends are, except for Bridgette. She died two years ago, but that is a story for another time. I was so happy, I was finally where I wanted to be for years, with Courtney, my true soul mate. I was so happy in my daydream, I lost focus of driving. Then I saw blinding lights staring at me. It was too late, I couldn't turn out of the way in time. The truck rammed into my Honda, then I heard Courtney start screaming. I looked over and there was my princess with glass in her chest. Tears were rolling down my eyes.

"Courtney? COURTNEY?!" I yelled. No response, my sight became blurry with tears. "Damn it Courtney! Wake up!" I was shaking her while crying hysterically. How could the most perfect dream turn into the worst nightmare? "Courtney! Please don't leave me!"

"Duncan, she's gone." A voice said. I looked over at a light and saw a girl in a beautiful white dress and had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Bridgette. "No, she can't be, I won't let her die!" I screamed. "She's gone, and Duncan, you're losing blood. Also tell Geoff I still love him, but I want him to live his life." Bridgette replied calmly. "What?" I asked. I looked down and I saw I big gash through my lower chest. My sight became blurry. I looked at my beautiful princess one last time. Her soft mocha brown hair was messed up with blood in it. I lifted up her blindfold with the last of my strength to see her shining onyx eyes. "Good-bye my princess, I love you." I said with my very last bit of strength, then I blacked out.

Courtney Pov of the crash

What was Duncan going to do this time? He had me in his car, blind-folded. He already knew that I loved him with all my heart, so what was he doing? I decided I wanted my freedom to see, so I started to talk to him about my freedom to do whatever I want. And as usual he wasn't listening, so I gave up, it wasn't getting me anywhere. I thought of all the wonderful things that I went through with Duncan, starting with the reality show, Total Drama Island. When I first met him I thought he was just some creepy delinquent that I wanted to avoid. Well long story short, we kissed and I never looked back. These were the best four years of my life, well except when Bridgette died at 18, but that was two years ago. While I was daydreaming about the past I felt a very sharp pain in my chest. I started screaming. I heard Duncan calling my name, I tried to respond but I couldn't. His voice became fainter. I found myself looking at my body.

"Hey there Courtney. Long time no see." I heard a voice tell me. When I turned around I saw one of my best friends, Bridgette, her hair was still the same but she wore a flowing, white dress. "Oh my gosh Bridgette!" I was so happy to see my friend, that was until I realized what happened. She must of noticed because her cheerful voice became filled with sadness. "I'm so sorry Court, but you are dead." She said with sympathy. I only really started crying when I saw Duncan shaking my lifeless body with a tear drenched face. I tried calling for him but he couldn't hear me. "I'm going to tell him." Bridgette said before going to talk to Duncan. After she was done he told me "Good-bye my Princess, I love you" then fainted, there were sirens going off everywhere and people were starting to come into the car. "Come on Courtney, we have to go." Bridgette said to me, I was still crying because of seeing my one true love like that, "Good-bye Duncan! I love you!" I yelled as Bridgette dragged me off.

Duncan Pov

I woke up on a bed with friendly, tear-drenched faces surrounding me. "Duncan! Dude, your alive!" Geoff ran up to me with pink eyes. That's when all of the other night's events hit me. That's when I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I pushed them away. "Geoff?" I ask weakly. "Yeah dude?" Geoff answered. "Bridgette told me to tell you that she still loves you, but she wants you to live your life without her." Duncan replied. "You ta…talked t…to Br…Bri…Bridgette?" Geoff stammered. "Uh-huh, she was the one that told me Courtney was gone." I looked down as well as everyone else. "I'm so sorry Duncan" Gwen said. "Don't be. It's not your fault, it's all my fault, my fault that she's dead and I'm on the verge of death." I said to my crowd. "Don't say that man! You're not gonna die!" Owen said a little too loud. "Yes I am, just look at my heart rate." Everyone in the room turned to look at it, it was beeping very slowly. "Good-bye everyone." I said as I felt my heart speed up then come to a stop. "Duncan!" I heard a couple people call, I saw Bridgette. "Come on Duncan time to go." Bridgette said slowly, her eyes were on Geoff. I didn't realize I was out of my body until Bridgette talked to me. I saw doctors trying to revive me and my friends in a frenzy. Bridgette then grabbed my arm and started walking with sad eyes on her true love, Geoff.

* * *

Next chapter is about Bridgette and how she died hope ya guys like it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up, its about Bridgette's death, don't worry, people will stop dying in the next chapter...i think

* * *

Bridgette Pov

How did it come to this? How did I die at 18? What did I do wrong?

_FLASHBACK_

"Mail is here!" I heard someone call. I was so excited because my birthday was in two days, in two days I would be 18. I was chatting to Geoff on my computer:

Me: Hey I gotta go, mail is here, maybe something for me 

Geoff: K, cya, love you

Me: love you too bye!

I ran downstairs to see if I got anything for my birthday. I was living in a house with a group of marine biologists. I started living with them about one year ago, they were looking for an intern and this would also count for my last year of high school. We travel around the world studying marine life. Geoff was the one who told me I should take it, even though it made us separated, I really miss him. As I got downstairs I was handed three pieces of mail. The first one was from my parents:

Dear Bridgette,

Me and your dad really miss you, too bad we can't be with you for your 18th birthday, but we are going on a three month trip to Japan. I can't believe how fast you grew up! It seems like only yesterday that you were clinging to me wanting me to stay with you in first grade, wow times change. We sent you a little money to show you we still care, hope we can see you soon!

Love,

Mom and Dad

Wow typical parents. When I dug through the envelope I found a check for $100, that's not very parent-like but hey, who doesn't turn down one hundred bucks? The next one is from Geoff:

Hey Bridge!

Happy b-day! I really miss you, if you were here I would throw you the biggest most awesome party ever! Hopefully we can have that party one day. Plus I also got you something, hope ya like it! Love you!

Love,

Geoff

Knowing Geoff he probably sent like some candy for something silly like that. So when I found what he sent me I was truly surprised. It was a bracelet made of silver and had sapphires on it. It also had a heart charm on it that was engraved with:

"_To Bridgette, My Love"_

I started to cry, I was so happy and it was so beautiful, it must've cost him a fortune! I can't believe I meant that much to him. I put it on and it looked absolutely stunning. But I still had one letter left, I couldn't tell who it was from:

Dear Former Camper,

We are holding a TDI reunion. It will be on January 17th, there will be a plane if you choose to accept, if you do not accept we will kidnap you and MAKE you come. Remember we know everything about you, and the contract. Hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Chris and Chef

So now Chris is blackmailing us? Well what else would you expect him to do? Plus the 17th is my birthday, so it will be like a big birthday party. Also I will be able to Geoff! So of course I'm going. I just need to call Geoff. I picked up my Blackberry and typed in his number.

Geoff: Hello?

Me: Hey Geoff, it's me Bridgette.

Geoff: Oh, hey dudette! Did you get my present?

Me: Yeah I did and it is absolutely gorgeous! Also did you get that letter from Chris?

Geoff: I'm glad you like it, yeah I did, it scared me.

Me: So are you going? I am cause it's on my birthday and it will be like a big party with all my friends.

Geoff: Yeah, it'll be awesome! Of course I'm going, I'll be able to see you again!

Me: Yeah, that'll be nice, so see ya then!

Geoff: Bye, love you!

Me: Love you more, bye!

This is so exciting, I get to spend my birthday with my best friends and the love of my life! How can this get any better? Just two more days until the best day of my life.

2 Days Later

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* _Ugh, stupid alarm. Oh wait, it's my birthday! The best birthday in my life! I decided to wear what I wore on the show, a light blue sweatshirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. "BRIDGETTE! Your plane is here!" someone called up to me. Already? Wow that's early, well it's a good thing I packed last night. I walked downstairs and outside to the plane as people were wishing me a happy birthday and a safe trip. "Bye everyone! See ya soon!" I called out as I went up to the plane. At least it isn't as crappy as the yellow one they used on TDI. It was actually pretty nice. I walked in and was greeted by a woman in a flight attendant's uniform. "Hello Bridgette, nice to see you here. Please take a seat and enjoy your private plane ride." She said to me. "Okay thank you." I replied to her. She sounded like a robot, she probably is, knowing Chris. I sat down in a comfortable looking seat and put on my seatbelt. Time to sit back, relax, and think about how awesome today is going to be. I slowly fell asleep and into a dream:

I was sitting in a beautiful light blue dress, it was strapless, flared out a little bit on the bottom, and had a sapphire gem in the middle of it. I was in a small wooden boat in the ocean, and in front of me was Geoff. He was wearing a black tuxedo. It was sunset and all the colors of the sky were beautiful. Then he went down on one knee and took out a small, velvet box. He opened it and there was a glowing diamond ring and asked me the thing I always wanted to hear. "Will you marry me?". Right before I was going to answer, I was being pulled down, down away from Geoff.

Then I woke up. I felt the plane going down, too fast. An oxygen mask fell down in front of me and I put it over my head. I saw my life flashing before my eyes. I saw Geoff. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and then everything went black. "Bridgette, it is time to go." A voice told me as I looked down at my own lifeless body. I started crying when realizing what had happened. An unknown force was pulling me away from life.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The most perfect dream turned into the most horrible nightmare.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope ya liked it, next chapter is back to Duncan and Courtney


	3. Chapter 3

Oh mu gosh ppl im sooo sorry its taken forever to type up chapter 3, ive just got a lot of stuff going on in my life. Anyway i hope ya like it!

* * *

Courtney POV

Me and Bridgette were in a dark room, or at least I think it was a room. Then Bridgette lit a candle and said

"Courtney you should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day."

"What do you mean 'a big day'?"

"Well deciding whether you go into heaven or hell of course! Anyway you should get some sleep so you look your best. Also put on these." she handed me what look like some bad hospital clothes. I gave her a weird look

"Hey I know there not the best but it's better than what you're wearing right now." She pointed down at my clothes. They were all cut up and had blood all over them.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. I turned around and took off my bloody clothes and put on my new clothes.

"Where should I sleep?" I asked her.

"Why in here of course!" then she shined her candle around the room. It looked like a rundown jail cell with a crummy little bed and a mirror. I gave her another weird look but she just ignored it this time.

"See you in the morning, g'night!" she said in her happy voice.

"Night." I replied in a drowsy voice. She left the room, then all light was gone. I decided to just lay down and think of the day's events. Dying. I didn't see that one coming. I wish I could've started a family. I wish I could've grown old and live out my days with Duncan. _Duncan._ I wish I could be with him again. Why were we separated? What was the purpose of that? Why is life so hard? What did I do wrong to deserve this? Because I fell in love with the devil? Was that really so wrong? Well I should probably get some sleep for tomorrow…

The Next Day

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" I heard Bridgette said.

"Wha…huh?" I replied sleepily

"Time for the big day!" Bridgette said with a huge smile. She started pulling out of the bed.

"Agg" I said and stood up by myself. Light was shining in through a window on the right wall. Was there a window there last night? Then Bridgette interrupted my thoughts

"C'mon! Go faster!!" Bridgette yelled in my ear.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" I questioned her. There were no new clothes and no where brush my hair. Then Bridgette handed me a brush.

"Brush on the way! We gotta get going!" Bridgette shouted then grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door. Wait, I don't remember seeing a door last night… This place sure is weird. She dragged me down a long, dark hallway. Then the hallway opened up into a large room. There was a desk with… a receptionist behind it? How did I not notice this last night? She interrupted my thoughts.

"Why hello there Bridgette. Who is this?" she questioned Bridgette.

"Hello. This is Courtney. Courtney Masterson. She is scheduled for today." Bridgette replied.

"Ah yes. Take door 166." She answered.

"Thanks!" Bridgette said to her then dragged me down _another _hallway. It felt like we were walking forever when Bridgette finally stopped and said

"Here it is. Room 166" She opened the door and lead me in. When we walked in we were greeted by a deep voice.

"Bridgette you're late." The voice and man gave me shivers.

"I know, I'm so sorry, can we just start this?" She asked.

"Sure, lets just get on with this everyone!" said the man with his voice. People were running around to get in their right spot.

"Courtney Masterson. Today is the day that you find out your eternal fate." Yadda yadda ya. I stopped listening when Bridgette whispered in my ear.

"I'm really sorry Court I have to go. I promise I'll be back when this is over."

"Wait! You can't just leave! You have to help me through this!" I whispered loudly.

"Sorry Court this is _really_ important. Bye!" Bridgette said as she walked toward the door.

"Hmph." I groaned. This is just perfect.

"We will now decide your fate." The man said and then everyone else in the room gathered around him. I wonder how long this will take. I guess I'll just daydream…about Duncan. I thought about how much I missed him. I thought about all the good times we had together. I thought about when we met. But most of all I thought about what our lives could've been. We could've had a family and gotten married. We could've grown old together and died peacefully in each other's arms. Suddenly the booming voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We have decided." My heart started to beat faster and faster thinking about my eternal fate.

"We have decided because off all the good things you have done in your short lifespan that you shall be sentenced to heaven." Right after he said that my clothes started changing into a beautiful white dress. It was tighter at the top then ruffled out at the bottom. Then I felt something coming out of my back. Finally I had a pair of pale white wings. And finally I had a glowing halo appear above my head. After my transformation the door was slammed open and Bridgette came rushing in with someone behind her. Someone familiar.

"Duncan?"

* * *

ooo! and the drama begins. sorry its rly religous, which is weird cause im really not religious so please dont yell at me about it being religous. and btw the court dude is NOT God, God is out doing emails or whatever, anyway i hope to get the next capter up sooner


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh guys im sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, even when school ended I had like a bunch of stuff to do, but since I don't have anything to do today I'm going to write 2 chapters, mabye more if I can. Anyway this chapter won't have anything to do with what just happened, it's going to be about Geoff and his perspective on Bridgette's death. Anyway here we go

* * *

Geoff Pov

The whole cast of Total Drama Island was here, at Courtney's and Duncan' funeral. Everyone was crying, even if they didn't show it. I could tell everyone was hurting. When we got to the graveyard we all walked towards the new gravestones, the ones engraved with Duncan's and Courtney's names. Without noticing it I wandered off. I didn't know where I was until I looked at the grave in front of me, Bridgette's grave. I just broke down. I sat down next to the grave and cried as much as I could, but I couldn't help remembering the day, the day my angel was taken from me…

_FLASHBACK_

I had just gotten off the phone with Bridgette, she told me how much she loved my present, the bracelet that had cost me $1,000, but I know it worth it.

I was leaving tomorrow to set up for Bridgette's surprise birthday, everyone, except for her, was arriving tomorrow. I just hope that Chris's and Chef's letter was convincing enough. Anyway I should probably get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

The Next Day

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* I turned off my alarm, determined to be ready early. I had packed everything the night before, so I'd be ready. I decided to wear my old pink shirt and shorts. I went downstairs to eat some breakfast, French toast with some orange juice. As soon as I was done eating, I heard a plane land in my front yard. Knowing I t was for me, said goodbye to everyone and walked out.

As soon as I got outside, I heard the neighbors shouting,

"Why is there a plane landed?!?!!?" one shouted

"What the heck is going on?!?!?!?!?!" another one yelled

I ignored them, and walked up to the plane and was greeted by a woman in a flight attendants uniform,

"Hello Geoff, nice to see you here. Please take a seat and enjoy your private plane ride." She said sounding like some sort of robot.

"Okay, thanks dudette." I said then went into the plane. I was amazed how nice this plane was, mbye Chris actually spent some money. Haha as if, he probably stole it. I sat down in one of the chairs and put my seatbelt on. I closed my eyes and could only think about Bridgette, my beautiful Bridgette.

It felt like as soon as I got off it was time to get off,

"Thank you for riding Air Chris, we hope you enjoyed your flight" the pilot said. Then the door opened and I say our old Total Drama Island…island. I saw Chris waiting for me.

"Hey Geoff! Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris said…in my ear

"Hey dude, nice to be here." I said rubbing my ear, "Where's everyone else?" I asked

"Don't worry dude, they'll be here." He said getting out a chair and sitting down. I decided to sit down to…on the ground, since there were no other chairs. In the next hour 5 other people showed up, Beth, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, and Owen. Once the first hour passed Chris told us,

"There should be about 5 people showing up each hour" then he went back to sitting.

During the next hour D.J., Eva, Izzy, Justin, and Noah showed up. Izzy went off with Owen to, probably make out.

In the third hour Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Lindsey, and Tyler showed up. Finally Lindsey found Tyler and they went off. Then Courtney and Duncan started fight, and somehow got to kissing.

In the last hour Gwen, Heather, Sadie, Katie, and Trent showed up. Of course Gwen and Heather started fighting, and then Trent took Gwen away. Finally when everyone was settled, I began to talk.

"Hey dudes and dudettes! Today we are going to set up the most awesome party ever for Bridgette, got it?" I said, and everyone nodded. I explained the instructions and assigned everyone their jobs, and by the end of the day we were done. It was finally time to get some sleep. We were so lucky, we got to sleep in our old cabins, I was just glad I didn't have to sleep with Owen.

The next day we all woke up early to wait for Bridgette's plane. We were standing there for about 3 or 4 hours when Chris got a phone call. He walked away for about 10 minutes. When he got back, he had a look of shock. Then he began to address us, chocking a little,

"Everyone, there has been some grave news, Bridgette's plane went down, no one survived."

At that moment, emotions hit me so hard, I was hit with depression and shock, then I started walking towards the dock, towards the water, right before I was about to jump, right before I was going to drown myself some of my friends came and stopped me. That's when tears started rolling down my cheeks, I yelled at them, told them to let me go, I couldn't hear myself, the world around me began to go black.

I woke up with everyone around me, all of their eyes red, stinging with tears.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Why did something this bad have to happen to an angel? My angel…

* * *

Anyway hoped you liked it, I know it really sad. Anyway im going to go eat some potatoes, when I'm done I'll write the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it turns out I forgot to upload the last chapter before I went and ate, so, it should be there now, anyway now back to the real story :)

* * *

Duncan Pov

Bridgette pushed back her tears, and started rushing me into darkness. Then I stopped, tired from going so fast.

"Can't we slow down a little Bridgette?" I said, out of breath

"Fine, it will be your fault if we don't make it on time." Bridgette replied angrily.

"Fine with me, since I don't know what we are doing I could care less if we don't make it on time" I said

"Believe me you would want to make it" she said under breath.

We finally entered a room and Bridgette handed me so disgusting looking hospital clothes, and I returned the favor by giving her a disgusting look.

"Why does everyone give me that look? Anyway put them on, I mean you are already in hospital clothes." Bridgette exclaimed.

"Then why do I have to put them on?" I asked loudly.

"Just do it" she replied angrily and then walked out. I changed out of my old hospital clothes into my _new_ hospital clothes. "This place is getting really annoying" I thought to myself.

Bridgette knocked on the door

"Are you done yet?" she asked

"Yeah" I replied coolly

"Then get out here!" she yelled

"Fine, pushy" I replied then opened the door to find Bridgette waiting for me.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and then rushed me down a hallway. We finally got into a larger room that she was about to just rush through, when a voice said

"Bridgette, you do know you have to check him in." We both turned around to find some sort of receptionist woman sitting behind a desk looking at papers.

"Ugh, fine" Bridgette replied, annoyed. "This is Duncan, Duncan Calvier"

"But he's not due until tomorrow." The woman replied.

"Yes I know, I just have to bring him somewhere." Bridgette said while tapping her foot.

"Okay you're good to go" the woman said while finishing writing something.

"Finally!" Bridgette exclaimed then grabbed my arm and started running down the next hall.

"Wh…where are you…bringing…me?" I said with a shortness of breath from running so much.

"You'll see" she said, not sounding like she's been running. Then she stopped suddenly, "here we are, room 166."

"Okay well that's nice, but is there any reason why we are here?" I asked

"Oh you'll see" Bridgette said happily and opened up the door and rushed us in. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen. I saw Courtney, but she was an angel.

"Duncan?"

* * *

Ah yes aren't I evil, well these two chapter accomplished nothing in terms of the story line, hope ya guys aren't too mad about it. I'm also really sorry about how short this chapter is, but it was just some explaining.


End file.
